


A small date

by WoeyLeaf



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf
Summary: Minako and Ken have a 'date' together.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Arisato Minako
Kudos: 20





	A small date

When Minako first met Amada she noted that he was particularly mature for his age. He never acted in the same way his classmates did and was cynical just about pretty much everything.

ken was harsh to most of the members of S.E.E.S and only joined to get revenge on Shinjiro. He was so focused that he hardly paid attention to them and saw them as anything more than tools. After getting to know one another over the next few months she later learned that despite the tough exterior he gave himself he was still just a kid at heat. It wasn't his fault anyway:He practically had his childhood ripped away from him.

He had lost his mother because of his brother. He lost his entire family that night and had to grow up in a loveless cycle of foster homes with people who could care less about him. He was never really popular at school especially with his height and making friends wasn't really his strong point and went alone most often. His mother was what made him secure and without her how could he be possibly sane?

Just before his Shinjiro died he finally found himself to forgive him. How could he hate him when he finally learned that he genuinely did not mean to kill his mother, his persona just went out of control that time and he would be lying if he said that hadn't happened to him too. He also never knew just how much his brother cared for him. He'd even jump in front of a bullet just to save his life. He was still grateful to him for that. Besides he always found himself putting the other members of S.E.E.S in danger just because of his stupid revenge and thoughtless actions.He was no better himself.

When it had been his funeral the other members comforted him the best they could despite the grief they were battling themselves. It was then that he truly felt like he belonged there, with S.E.E.S. They would always be thoughtful in the smallest ways and he too felt like a real S.E.E.S member.

He decided to stay with them and fight along side them to save humanity. He would make good on his brother's words. He would find another reason to live. They were his friends now, he couldn't just let them get hurt on their own they had done too much for him.

Now when you look back you can see he has significantly changed. He was more softer, more child-like. Not that he wasn't any smarter or intelligently but in the way that he was more caring and less serious. He started to spend more of his free time having fun with them when they weren't fighting shadows or stuck at school rather than locking himself up in his room.

Over this time ken began to become good friends with her, talking about pretty much everything to her. She had an easy personality to deal with, that she'd never pried into someone's life no matter how curious she was and hardly ever asked pointless questions. She was a reserved person but despite that he found himself often by her and if he had to say he would say that she was probably his most favourite S.E.E.S member.

Even though she would always think lightly of her actions he was pretty grateful how she would leave him alone when he was sad rather than crowd around him and say that everything would be okay. He knows that they are only trying to look out for him but it would always make him feel weak and pathetic.

It was particularly cold today with it being late November and all. The S.E.E.S members weren't at the dorm and were all doing their own thing, all apart from Ken and Minako. They were both sat in the living area with her going through old notes and Ken sprawled out across on of the chairs absolutely bored out of him mind. 

He had been staring at her for quite a few minutes now wondering how she could be doing that so early in the afternoon and figured he could start a simple conversation with her.

"So, what do you normally do when you have spare time off? "

He knew it was a dumb question but it was one of the first and only things he could think of at that point. So he tried to think of something else when she did not immediately answer.

"Is there any one you're dating at the moment?"

God, that was even worse! It was not his place to nose into her private life. It just slipped out as he was thinking it.

She looked at him briefly before shaking her head. He didn't know exactly why but knowing that she wasn't dating anyone made him feel relieved. Well, he did know why he wasn't that ignorant: He just refused to accept it.

He was only a mere eleven year old boy and wasn't even in middle school yet while she was seventeen and a second year high school student at that. Anything between them was highly unlikely. Even though they only technically had a six year age gap he doubts that she would see him that way since he's still a child and by the time he would be able to be with her she would most definitely be with someone else maybe even married at that point.

At that point she must have seen the sad look on his face but she didn't say anything. Instead she changed the question and asked if he was managing well in S.E.E.S and if he wanted anything to drink while she went to get a glass of water.

Half an hour had passed and neither of the group showed up, apparently whatever they were doing would take a long time. 

Normally it was a hard thing to read her emotions directly looking at her facial expressions but he too could tell she was bored. The he got an idea.

"Hey, Minako, since it is probably going to be a while before they come back why don't we go somewhere or something, it's not raining much today".

Today was a particularly sunny day. For the past week or so it had been really cloudy and had been getting colder over the past few months mainly because it was getting closer and closer to winter. If they wanted to go out today would probably be one of the last few days where they could be outside for the day.

She must have thought it was a pretty good idea too, and if he had to say she looked kind of happy when he suggested it.

Apparently everyone else had the same idea and going anywhere in the shopping district was quite problematic. One of the few places they had managed to get into was a small cafe. It was a good cafe but was fairly hidden away and so it wad never really as well known as some of the other ones down the street which were almost always full, even if it was a slow day in town.

When he first saw the menu the first thing that caught his eye was the sugar loaded cocoas and cakes. But then he realised that he was in front of Minako, and if he ever wanted to make her not view him as a child he needed to stop acting like one. So instead he ordered the most mature thing he could think of: Coffee. 

When they got to their small table and sat down. As per usual Minako didn't say much, although at this point he was kind of relieved, he probably wouldn't know what to say anyway. When their food arrived he began to eat.

Of course though he couldn't bring himself to drink black coffee but he'd at least expect himself to drink regular coffee. If if it was this bitter there was no way he would be able to drink the dark stuff. And anyway she doesn't seem the kind to care about that sort of stuff anyway.

Minako must have noticed because the next thing he knew she had offered some of her milkshake. He felt greedy for aaccepting but he was really thirsty and wanted to drink at least something.

but then that turned out to be a bad idea because once he took a sip he could not stop blushing like in those cliché movies he used to watch. But he couldn't help it. He was really close to her not to mention it was like an indirect kiss as they both had shared the same straw.

After they had left he had felt on edge: Maybe spending the day with her at that café was not such a good idea. It would just mean it would be harder for him to give up on her.

When they were walking back to the dorm he told her that he was thankful and that he had a good time.

The sun had began to set but just before they had left the shopping district they had stopped at the fountain. They sat there talking about their plans. At least what they both had in common with each other was that they both still haven't figured out what they want to do with their lives. He had thought of many things but in many of them they involved her.

something he knew he would never have. But as they neared he gained a strong courage to ask her something he never knew he had.

"Would you ever consider marrying someone?" 

She looked at him for a short wjile before smiling . She told him she would know when she met the right person she would know.

"It's kind of funny, it feels like we are on a date" he began.

"Would you ever consider the possibility that we could maybe possibly date one day? "

Not only had he shocked her but him self, how could he let himself get carried away in the moment.

Just before he was about to cast it away he said it would mind that possibility and that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing since they were so similar to each other. She was actually particularly smiling, and for someone who rarely shows emotion it meant a lot to him.

"Then...then you better wait for me. I'll prove that I'm such an amazing person to date! "

They both walked home smiling. hE wasn't so such if she took him seriously and saw it as a bit of humour but it felt great to get his emotions of his chest. It would be great if one day she would return his feelings. After all she never rejected him. Maybe luck might be on his side and they would be together in the future as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is no good, has been over a year since I have last writen and my drunk infused self made me write this.


End file.
